Usuario Blog:Alcaldar/The Walking Dead: Rep.Dom, Cap15 Part4: un ultimo intento
parte 4 del capítulo 15: Con el APC recuperado y con un partidario del Innombrable como rehén, el hospital ha permanecido en calma, una calma que inquieta a todos pero Alexandra les dice que no deben sucumbir ante ello, esperan el retorno de Alfredo y Nicolás con las armas en mano, cuidadosos y consientes a que son vigilados, Alfredo piensa en decirles a todos acerca del rehén pero ha tomado en cuenta de que decirles a todos puede ocasionar más problemas así que él y Nicolás harán el interrogatorio sin que se den cuenta pero Nicolás le ha dicho que es muy posible que el Innombrable sabe, una vez que este les haya dicho todo, piensan en matarlo. debo decir que Nicolás no solo ha sido de gran ayuda, llevo poco tiempo conociéndolo pero se ha vuelto como un hermano para mi, los hermanos se ayudan y en esta supervivencia es bueno tener gente que te ayude, el tiene un gran control en el volante y yo tengo planes tan estúpidos que funcionan a la perfección, no todo en este apocalipsis es malo, gracias a dios que nos detuvimos para buscar un mapa, encontré un CD de System Of A Down en la calle y estoy muy alegre ya que aun existe la buena música, estoy escuchando la canción llamada: I-E-A-I-A-I-O, aunque este en ingles, la buena música es buena música no importa en qué lenguaje este - Alfredo, ¿me copias, me estas escuchando? - ¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, and we light up the sky!!! - Alfredo, respóndeme - ¡¡¡I-E-A-I-A-I-O, I-E-A-I-A-I-O!!! -¡¡¡Alfredo!!! - mejor le bajo al volumen, perdón Nico, ¿puedo decirte Nico?, es que estoy disfrutando de buena música, el mundo no se ha acabado del todo - claro que puedes, bueno, cada uno tiene su concepto de buena música, ¿cuánta gasolina te queda? - el tanque esta medio lleno, podemos llegar al hospital sin problema, al menos que nos embosquen los partidarios del Innombrable pero estamos preparados para ello, te pregunto hermanito, ¿lo hiciste con Kary? - tal como tú lo hiciste con Samantha viejo - entonces no lo hiciste - claro que sí y lo disfrute bastante amigo, tengo que decir que esa chica es muy fuerte y difícil, eso es lo que esperaba en una mujer - bien por ti maldita sea, no entiendo porque me tienen que estar recordando a Samantha de todas las maneras posibles , ¿por qué diablos lo hacen, acaso esperan a que me vuelva loco para tener que tomar mi machete y matarlos a todos a machetazos?, quizás eso esperan, pude recargar mi Mateba mientras que buscábamos el mapa, me siento más seguro ahora - hey Alfredo, voy a hacerte una pregunta pero quizás te moleste - dispara hermano, haz la pregunta - ¿aun piensas en Samantha? - maldita sea, porque siguen haciéndolo, hermano, para serte sincero, si te dijera que no, te estuviera mintiendo, no solo sigo pensando en ella, aun la amo y eso que me dije a mi mismo que a olvidara pero es que........... no puedo - si no puedes, vuelve con ella - no lo hare, no volveré con ella - bueno pero te diré esto, haz un último intento, no pierdes nada con hacerlo hermano - hmmmmmmmmmm, bien Nicolás, lo hare, no pierdo nada con intentarlo pero quizás pierda una bala - ¿acaso la mataras? - no lo sé, simplemente no lo se simplemente saque el CD y lo deje al lado mío, hacer un último intento por regresar con Samantha, no pierdo nada pero quizás ocurra una confrontación y eso haga que la mate, lo intentare aunque no garantice que uno de los dos salga vivo, se bien que ella me mataría si tuviera que hacerlo y yo también lo haría pero no quiero matarla, no sé cuantas veces he dicho que no quiero matarla pero si ella hace que todos en el hospital entren en anarquía, la matare aunque me dolerá mas, Nicolás y yo hemos discutido acerca del rehén y decidimos hacer el interrogatorio nosotros y finalmente llegamos al hospital. Alexandra bajo de la torres a recibirnos - finalmente llegaron muchachos, que bien que estén vivos y que hayan traído el APC, pensamos que el Innombrable los había raptado o matado, ¿los siguieron? - no nos siguieron Alexandra, todo aun está adentro del APC, tuvimos que matar a los partidarios pero eso es lo de menos, ¿qué ha ocurrido en nuestra ausencia? - no ha ocurrido nada, solo que todos han estado algo inquietos a la calma que se ha asentado en el hospital, que el Innombrable no nos haya atacado solo ocasiona que haya incertidumbre y Alfredo, todos han decidido quedarse, al final vieron que no tienen a dónde ir - me alegra escuchar eso, ¿donde están todos? - dentro del hospital, se que ya se dieron cuenta de que volvieron y si no, entrare a avisarles - claro Alexandra, ve a decirles que ya llegamos Alexandra entro al hospital, con los vehículos adentro, solo nos queda una cosa por hacer, interrogar al partidario, nos debe decir absolutamente todo y después de que nos diga todo, lo mataremos, dejarlo vivo es un gran riesgo, Nicolás y yo decidimos hacer esto solo nosotros sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no hay nadie en el sótano así que ahí lo interrogaremos, lo llevamos cargándolo de los pies y las manos, lo amarramos a la silla de Deimos, el sujeto despertó al poco tiempo intentando desatarse pero le es inútil, simplemente lo interrogaremos y si no quiere cooperar, lo obligaremos a hablar, dejare que Nicolás hable primero - ya despertaste, lo diré así, nos dirás todo lo que sabes acerca del Innombrable, no tienes otra opción - ¿que pasara si no les digo nada? - ¿qué crees que pasara amigo?, te obligaremos y si cooperas, veremos lo que haremos contigo pero responderás a nuestras preguntas, Alfredo, ve al APC y busca unas cosas para hacerlo hablar mientras que el y yo hablaremos un poco, para conocernos mejor - bien mientras que el rehén y Nicolás se conocen mejor, yo traeré cosas para hacerlo hablar, el puede evitarse todo esto pero sabemos bien que no lo hará así que simplemente le daremos un incentivo para que hable, su muerte es inminente, dejarlo vivo sería un grave error y hacer que vuelva a donde se encuentra el Innombrable sería un error fatal, quebrantar esta macabra calma solo ocasionara problemas, tarde o temprano tendremos que luchar pero no hoy, busque mi mochila, mis armas y no creo que Smith necesite sus armas, al bajar, Nicolás ya lo había golpeado varias veces, con su mano derecha manchada de sangre, haremos que hable - bien, ya creo que se conocieron mejor, ¿ya ha dicho algo Nico? - no pero eso no es problema - ¿al menos te ha dicho su nombre? - no pero no nos concentremos en eso, tú haces la preguntas y yo hare que responda si no quiere - bien, te pregunto, sabemos que nos vigila así que ¿dónde está el Innombrable ahora? - jodete - bien, como tú quieras, procede Nicolás Nicolás simplemente le dio 2 puñetazos en el rostro y yo preguntaba, con el tiempo, se volvió un a rutina, el policía bueno y el policía malo pero a diferencia, ya no existen leyes que nos regulen, los tiempos cambian y puedo decir que han cambiado de mal o peor pero estos días tienen sus cosas buenas, conoces gente que tu jamás creerías que conocerías, todo se ha vuelto más simple, de cierta manera, después de cortarlo varias veces con mi machete, dejare que descanse un poco - debo decir que eres duro pero tú puedes detener todo esto, no hay necesidad para que tengamos que hacer esto, solo tienes que responder a nuestras preguntas y ya, ¿cuándo atacara el Innombrable - .......................... - te preguntare otra vez, ¿cuándo atacara el Innombrable? - no lo sé, el simplemente nos daba la orden y nosotros lo hacíamos - como he visto, ustedes antes de atacar, se colocan en ciertos lugares para ejecutar las órdenes del Innombrable, creo que sabes a lo que me refiero ya que tú y tus camaradas me atacaron en el campo de Baseball, sabemos que nos están vigilando - voy a usar tu machete Alfredo - como quieras Nicolás, dime, ¿nos tienen rodeado? - vete a la mierda - una vez más, ¿nos tiene rodeado? - vete al diablo, ¿por qué no se la chupas a tu noviecita aquí? - ya sabes que hacer Nico el ex soldado de la C.E.R.G lo golpeaba con el mango del machete, siguió golpeándolo hasta que se detuvo, Nicolás simplemente me dijo, continua, yo volveré rápido, solo estamos él y yo, creo que tengo que darle un mayor estimulo y se con que hacerlo, la soldadora de Van, simplemente la tome y con el soplete echando fuego a gran presión, me puse frente a él, no pretendo quemarlo pero si no quiere hablar, las quemaduras lo convencerán, aun Nicolás no ha bajado así que me tomare mi tiempo, pase el fuego por la hoja del machete por un buen tiempo hasta que la hoja quedo al rojo vivo - ¿acaso pretendes matarme con eso? - no pretendo hacer que el fuego te consuma pero te diré que aun puedes evitar todo esto, solo tienes que cooperar y evitaras un gran dolor, estas solo, tus camaradas están muertos y el Innombrable no sabe que estas aquí, puedo matarme y seguirá pensando que estás vivo - te he visto antes Alfredo, en la biblioteca, el Innombrable no dejara que ninguno de ustedes sobrevivía, se asegurara que todos estén muertos - te equivocas, el solo mandara a mas de sus partidarios a hacer el trabajo mientras que el se queda viendo desde su guarida como un imbécil - no sabes nada, el Innombrable se presenta a acabar con sus enemigos, él fue el mayor narcotraficante del Caribe, ha matado a muchos antes y lo volverá a hacer con ustedes - no le tememos, no hemos sobrevivido con miedo así que te pregunto, ¿donde se encuentra el Innombrable ahora? - vete al diablo hijo de puta yo simplemente ponía la hoja caliente en sus heridas, cauterizándolas, le estoy haciendo más bien un favor ya que así evitare que se desangre, me respondía con ofensas pendejas y yo simplemente lo quemaba por donde quisiese, herir y matar a otras personas se ha vuelto muy fácil, no te sientes mal por haberles causado daño ni de haber tomado sus vidas, así es la supervivencia, te endureces para sobrevivir hasta que estas dispuesto a matar a quien sea para garantizar la supervivencia de ti y de los tuyos, hubo un momento en el que simplemente lo escuchaba gritar porque deje la hoja ardiente en su cuello, el tiempo pasa bastante rápido puesto que ya casi ha anochecido - ¡¡¡basta, detente!!! - ¡¡¡ tú puedes detener todo esto amigo, solo tienes que hablar!!! - ¡¡¡el Innombrable se encuentra en Santiago, ustedes no están rodeados, el nos mando a seguirte cuando saliste con ese APC, estábamos resolviendo otros asuntos, detente!!! - bien ya quiere colaborar al fin pero me está mintiendo, cree que puede engañarme pero no lo hará, Nicolás volvió diciéndome, amigo, perdón por tardar pero me agarraron preguntándome el porque no hemos subido aun, tendremos que llevar al rehén a otra parte, tendremos que detener la interrogación por hoy para no tener que generar más sospechas, se bien donde podemos dejar al rehén sin que alguien se dé cuenta así que apague el soplete, nos encargamos de hacer que nada ocurrió en el sótano, robando toda evidencia del interrogatorio, Nicolás tuvo que noquearlo otra vez y tomando el ascensor, llegamos al piso más cercano al techo y entramos a una de las habitaciones, como casi nadie viene para acá, lo amarramos a la cama y lo amordazamos con las sogas del sótano - lo dejaremos aquí por esta noche, como el Innombrable nos vigila, dejarlo en el techo sería un grave error, seguiremos interrogándolo mañana pero no lo llevaremos al sótano, lo haremos aquí, sin que nadie se cuenta hermano, no podemos decirles esto a nadie hasta que nos haya dicho lo que queremos saber - bien hermano, ¿se lo diremos a Alexandra? - sí, yo se lo diré a Alexandra, ella tienes que saber puesto que sin el apoyo de ella, todos entraran en conflicto ya que no todos confían en mi por haberles ocultado de que el virus esta dentro de nosotros - no creo que pueda escapar, esta noqueado y le tomara un buen tiempo desatarse, me asegure que no tenga nada, cuando estábamos buscando un mapa de María Trinidad Sánchez, le quite todas sus armas y este sujeto tenía 3 navajas, eso es ser precavido pero ten por seguro que no saldrá de la habitación, ¿cuando se lo diremos a todos? - quizás mañana o dentro de unos días se lo diremos a todos pero Alexandra lo sabrá mañana, es mejor no alterar esta calma - esta calma solo hace que se inquieten mas porque saben que el Innombrable nos vigila pero como tu digas jefe, tienes que lavar tu ropa y darte una ducha, estas todo sucio - eso hare hermano, eso hare - escucha hermano, se que ya estas bastante irritado de que te recuerden a Samantha pero inténtalo amigo, solo intenta convencerla una vez mas de que regresen, no pierdes nada con hacerlo y ganas mucho si ella dice que si, ¿lo intentaras? - bien Nicolás, lo intentare - esa es la actitud, tienes que mostrarte seguro, sin temor, ella no debe ver que tienes miedo al decirle, a las mujeres les gusta un hombre seguro y sin miedo, que enfrente sus adversidades sin dudar - será mejor que volvamos con los demás antes de que las sospechas hagan que todos se vuelvan locos tenemos a un partidario del Innombrable como rehén, el APC con todas las armas y nadie ha muerto, puedo considerar que este ha sido un buen día pero le dije a Nicolás que intentaría por última vez regresar con Samantha, porque no simplemente la mato y ya, me evito muchos problemas con matarla pero no pierdo nada con intentar convencerla, Nicolás bajo por el ascensor mientras que yo subí al techo a quitarme la ropa, queda poco detergente para lavar pero alcanzara para lavar mi camiseta y mis pantalones, que bueno que aprendí a lavar cuando era niño, esto me está sirviendo mucho ahora, volveré para poner a secar mi ropa mientras que la lavadora se encarga de quitar todas la manchas de sangre que tiene, este ha sido el mejor refugio que jamás hemos tenido, el mejor de todos pero ya es tiempo de volver a enfrentar a Samantha, no tengo nada que perder pero quizás pierda una bala. Categoría:Entradas